The Bitter Blade
by DeNice
Summary: Final Chap. is up! Roy seeks the ultimate sword for his redemption and his seach brings him to an epic battle with Link at Hyrule. Who will win, especially when Marth appears?
1. The Hilt

Attention: This is my first Super Smash Brothers fanfic (I've been in the Street Fighter section ever since I started to make stories and this is my first time going out into the wide world of the fanfic. If you get a chance, check those stories out as well! Please??) I don't own jack squat in this story except the plot, but you probably know that already.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hilt  
  
And then he grasped it. . . It glowed with a magical aura for a while as he raised it out of its resting place and above his head, eyeing it with intensity. The individual was Link, who had to go through a lot of danger to even reach the Master Sword again, and now that he did have it in his grasp, he grabbed his trusted shield and headed out the temple.  
  
It was time for battle. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
"It's time that I redeem myself. . ."  
  
A young swordsman with red hair and white pants along with a red undershirt, a yellow chestplate, and a white and yellow cape with a dragon symbol on it had reached the temple after about a month of travel. He heard that there was a sword inside the temple that was rivaled by none other, and now he was going to put it to the test. He wielded his trusted sword, the Sword of Seals and after collecting his thoughts, stepped forward. It was time for Roy to redeem himself.  
  
Unknowingly, he had violated a sacred command in his kingdom's charter during battle and casted out. He wondered the world for about 4 months, wondering how he could get his position back into his king's favor. His quest had turned for the better when he heard from a bunch of locals at a faraway village about the ultimate sword, the Master Sword. It was wielded and guarded by a man of green with a pure heart. Roy had thought about it. If he could defeat this man. . . he could easily bring back the sword to his king and regain his power. He had no intention to wield it himself, for his legendary Sword of Seals was enough for him, but before he could even think about what to do with the sword he'd have to get it first.  
  
Roy navigated the green foliage of the thick forest, sensing that he was very close to his destination. He felt something turn in his stomach as he finally had the temple of Hyrule in his sights. It was his excitement. After four long months. . . he finally saw his chance in front of him. Quietly, he made his way to the temple walls, walking down the path towards the open break in the wall. Obviously it was the entrance for the inner sanctuary. . . and the sword.  
  
"This is it. . ." Roy said to himself as he calmly walked towards it. Just as he reached the entrance, he heard air slice and jumped back, wielding his sword. An arrow struck the ground where he stood about a half a second later, making Roy look up towards one of the upper ledges of the temple. It was then he saw him; the man in a green vest, long, pointed ears and brown gloves and boots. He had a bow in his hand, aimed at him, and reloaded. Roy could see a huge shield hanging on his back, too.  
  
{It must be him. . .} Roy thought. {The one the people were talking about. . . Finally I can get my chance at redemption.}  
  
The man fired again and Roy dashed under it, getting his energy up. Once he got under the platform where his enemy stood, Roy soared upwards, his trusted sword catching fire, and attacked.  
  
"Blazer!!!!" he yelled out as he came within an inch of connecting before his adversary jumped behind him. While in air, the green vested swordsman unsheathed his sword and prepared to slash as Roy's vulnerable backside. Luckily Roy turned around in air and went into a counter stance while in mid-air, and returned with his own strike. His foe quickly blocked; the sound of steel clashing echoing into the forest.  
  
Both landed at the same time, staring each other down. Roy took his eyes off his enemy and onto his sword. His eyes widened.  
  
{That's it! The Master Sword!}  
  
"You. . . You must be Link," Roy asked. He didn't get a reply. Link's silence was enough of an answer to him. "Well then. . . I will relieve you of your sword. For the sake of my position at my kingdom. . . I cannot lose to you!"  
  
End of Chapter 1. Read and review to see how you like it! I know that I did well here. Chapter 2: The Blade, is coming up soon. 


	2. The Blade

Chapter 2: The Blade  
  
There were two. . . and they clashed. The Sword of Seals versus the Master Sword. . . Two swords of legend were locked in combat, fighting for the destiny of Roy. The red-head couldn't afford to lose this fight. His honor was on the line, but his foe was a very worthy opponent. Link was not one to be taken lightly.  
  
Roy defended a barrage of stabs that seemed to move in a blur then countered with an overhead slash. Link guarded and returned with his own strong slash across Roy's chest. He should have guarded that as Roy reeled from the blow, trying to catch his senses. Link wouldn't let him.  
  
The man with the green attire and hat jumped into the air, pointing his sword downwards onto Roy's head, ready to end the duel. However, Roy threw his sword up above his head, letting its flames ignite Link and send him away.  
  
{He's good,} Roy thought as he followed in pursuit, {but I shall be victorious. For the sake of my loved ones. . .}  
  
His fiancée, Isabelle, entered Roy's mind. He just knew that she was waiting for him to return. She must be waiting to see him walk into their home and see him smile. Roy was going to give her that wish, as well as his parents, who have also been shunned because of his violation. He would get it all back.  
  
Link rolled off the paved ground and withdrew a boomerang from his arsenal. Roy saw this just as he threw it and dodged to the side. Roy threw his sword forward just as Link blocked, but he kept going with another stab, then an overhead slash, but he got tricky and went low with a flurry of attacks, flaming Link and knocking him away.  
  
{I will end this as quickly as possible} Roy declared within his head. {I don't have time to stay for an honorable battle.}  
  
Roy closed his eyes and rested his blade on his shoulder. He was building up his energy into the Sword of Seals and it started to glow. First it was yellow, then a white-yellow, then it started to flash white completely. . .  
  
BOINK. . .  
  
Something struck him from behind, making him lose the charge. As he fell forward, the object flew in front of him. . . and he identified it.  
  
"The. . . boomerang. . ." Roy said out loud. "Damn that thing. . ."  
  
"Shaaa!!!"  
  
Roy's attention snapped back to Link, who immediately struck him with a powerful blow as he spun in place, holding his sword out. The force threw Roy's body across the temple grounds. He landed just shy of a building and kept his eyes on Link, who ran towards him, ready to end it all. Roy struggled to get his body up but it wouldn't respond.  
  
{This. . . can't be happening. . .!}  
  
Just then, another swordsman dropped from above and blocked Link's attack. Better yet, he was in a counter stance and as he landed he knocked Link away. Roy stared at the man who had on the same outfit as him, only it was white and black. His short hair was green and in his hands. . . was another noteworthy sword. . . Falchion.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up. . . huh, Prince Marth?"  
  
End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3: The Exiled One, is coming right up. 


	3. The Exiled One

Chapter 3: The Exiled One  
  
His name was Marth, former prince of his land. He had been exiled for some heinous crime that he didn't commit and now he too wondered aimlessly throughout the vast land beyond his kingdom's walls. It was a task that Marth both loathed and welcomed, since he was more than prepared for the wilderness and at the same time hater living that way. He, just like Roy, would rather be in his seat of power and luxury. . . but fate played a cruel hand. . . It would only be a matter of time, however, until he came up with a plan to put things right.  
  
"Yes. . . and I see you are here for the legendary sword, am I right?" Marth replied to the downed swordsman while looking over his shoulder. "It is true that we are allies, but sometimes I think your age outweighs your experience. . ."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Roy shot back while getting up. "Besides, this is my battle. Don't interfere."  
  
"So you would rather taste the blade of defeat rather than actually live up your dream of redemption?"  
  
Roy gasped. "Just how in the hell did you find out what happened to me? You were- -"  
  
"I know, but you forget how high up the ladder you are. . . or rather 'were'," Marth replied, still keeping his cool. "With what happened to you, news travels fast. I just figured that you needed to do something to get back in favor of the kingdom. I guess I was right."  
  
Roy kept quiet as he walked past Marth to look for Link, who had disappeared. However, he knew that he was still around. This battle never ended.  
  
---- ----  
  
Link kept a watchful eye on the now two swordsmen with capes. He had to think of something while he rested on top of the temple wall; who knows what would happen if the Master Sword fell into their hands. He reached into his inventory once again, this time pulling out a bomb. The fuse was lit and he threw it down into the open area where his foes stood. They almost didn't notice it. . . until Marth turned his head. . . and gasped.  
  
"Roy! Get down!!!"  
  
BANG!!  
  
The sound of the bomb exploding echoed throughout the temple, smoke covering the area which Link's bomb was. He kept his eyes on the area as the smoke cleared up a bit. . . and revealed Marth dashing out, his eyes on Link. The caped prince sprang into the air and readied his sword, but before he could get the slash out, Link vaulted off his perch and turned around to strike. Marth threw his body forward in mid-air and nearly dodged the blade, seeing Link land on the smoke covered ground below. Link kept his ground, staring down Marth, but just as he began to move he sensed someone behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Roy, resting his sword on his shoulder. It was already flashing white. . .  
  
"Flare Blade!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 3. Chapter 4: The Climax, will come out in a few days. 


	4. The Climax

Chapter 4 (FINAL): The Climax  
  
Author's Note: Before I start, I'm glad to see that the reviewers show so much enthusiasm in my first SSB fanfic. Although all good things have to some to an end, this won't be the last you've seen of me here!  
  
It came with a bang. Debris was leveled all over the temple and when the smoke started to clear, Roy had a smile on his face.  
  
{That HAD to have did it} he thought happily. {Now. . . to clam my. . . WHAT!?!?}  
  
As the smoke cleared some more, Roy gasped as he first saw a sword. . . then the shield and body of Link, all in a blocking stance. The both had many scratches all over. . . but Link was still standing.  
  
"It. . . it's impossible!!" Roy belted out. "My Flare Blade should have finished him! How are you still standing!??"  
  
Link stared hard at his opponent. . . then threw his Master Sword right across his chest, breaking the armor. Roy fell back and stayed down, breathing through his mouth and supporting his new wound.  
  
"ROY!!" Marth yelled out before readying his sword to strike down the Hyrule hero. . . The problem was that Link was already in the air. . . and he threw his sword right into Marth's head. Luckily, it wasn't the tip of the blade; it was the flat side of the blade. . . but it still knocked out the prince cold.  
  
"Dammit. . ." Roy moaned as he looked up towards a downed Marth and Link. . . and saw that Link sheaved his sword and shield and started to walk away.  
  
{I can't. . . let him get away!}  
  
Roy sat up and reached for his sword. . . but gasped as he found out that it wasn't there. He searched the area around him. . . but his Sword of Seals was gone.  
  
{This. . . this really isn't happening!}  
  
Roy looked at Link once again. . . and his jaw dropped. Dragging from Link's right hand was the Sword of Seals. Roy just stared in disbelief as the man in green disappeared from the temple into the foliage.  
  
{This is just unheard of. Instead of me chasing his legendary sword. . . he has mine. . . I guess there is one thing left to do. . .}  
  
Roy slowly stood up and walked towards Marth, still on the ground. He stared at his ally for a second. . . then kneeled down. . . and grabbed Falchion. He then turned his eyes towards the forest and followed in hot pursuit.  
  
{I swear I'll redeem myself. You haven't seen the last of me, Link. . .}  
  
END  
  
Phew! That took some thinking. Please review this if you've read it because I want to know if this was a cool ending or not. This is DeNice, signing off until next time! 


End file.
